The Secrets Of The Uzumaki Closet
by meridiay
Summary: Naruto finds a secret closet under his bed locked by a blood seal coded to his blood the contents open up a different path from canon."Strong Naruto and naruxhina fanfic " other pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

In Konoha July 10, 10 yrs after the kyuubi attack...

Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen while thinking about the test...

_Flashback _

_Naruto tried to produce a bunshin but all that came out was one very ill clone not even able to get_ _up._

"_Naruto you fail "said the sneering instructor. There were no words of comfort just the same eyes as everyone else the eyes that told him he shouldn't belong there._

_Kai_

He finished the ramen and got up it wasn't his fault that he couldn't create a single bunshin it always came out wrong no matter how much chakra he put in the clone , but he would never get up and he would become Hokage and make everyone acknowledge him!

He got up and got an apple from a cupboard contrary to what everyone thought Naruto did not live on ramen alone. He started to peel it with a kunai as he did so he slipped and blood flashed onto the apple and the kunai as he dropped it in shock the apple rolled away from him into the bedroom and under the bed he examined the cut it was very shallow and had already stopped bleeding.

He tossed the kunai into the sink for later cleaning and went after the apple it was probably uneatable after being splattered with blood and rolling under his dusty bed but it would not do to encourage rats come after all the effort spent driving them out.

He got down and started to grope around underneath the bed for the apple then felt it he reached for it but only succeeded in pushing it away from him as he did so a poof sound came from under the bed and a cloud of chakra caused smoke came out a and the noise of something sliding instantly put him on his guard.

He decided in favour of shifting the bed instead of groping around aimlessly to get a look at what had casued the sound and noise he grabbed the edges of the bed and heaved it to the opposite side of the room. Then he climbed over the bed to see that the apple was on top of a panel of wood which had risen and slid to the side revealing a secret compartment.

the first thing he did was lifting the apple as he did so he noticed the seal underneath he frowned at it for a moments then he recognised it as a blood seal and the blood on the apple had activated it ,that meant whoever had set the seal was a relative !

He looked at the compartment there was a cloth covering the contents swallowing nervously he picked up the cloth to reveal...

Cliff-hanger! This is my first fic so please mention any mistakes I make I will try and correct them soon as possible.

Omake

Naruto lifted the cloth to find a pile of orange books and on top a paper sign

The Uzumaki

Porn book

Collection

Dating from the first great ninja war

Naruto looked at the books in horror then he scooped them up and dumped them on the stove and turned it on he kept the flame on until the books were reduced to ash. He decided that day he never wanted to find out who his parents were.


	2. Chapter 2

_Writing _

**speech**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Disclaimer ;I do not own Naruto **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto lifted the cloth to reveal a pile of books on top was a diary on it was written

The diary of Uzumaki Kushina

_**Uzumaki his surname ,was this unknown woman his mother?**_

Naruto noticed several labels sticking out from the top the first one read:

_Meeting_ _min-kun_ he opened the diary to the bookmarked page it read

_Today I met a really cute jonin named Minato Namikaze _

_He was first in his graduating class and is s-rank _

_**This guy sounds like Sasuke teme fan girls and all **_

_I met him at __Ichiraku's__ ramen shop at last I found someone who treats ramen the way it should be as the best food in existence _

_**He can't be that bad if he likes ramen, Minato where did I hear that name again**_

Naruto flicked to the next bookmarked page it read:

_Jonin test!_

_I passed the jonin test the first part was a test for quick thinking the second leadership qualities and the third was skill levels I totally beat my opponent take that kunoichi haters!_

Following this was details on the fight Naruto skipped this to the next bookmarked page

_The war has ended!!_

_The third shinobi war has officially ended and Suna has signed a treaty with us and Konoha beat back the invader _

_**So far I have learnt this woman was a jonin and is related to me... **_

_Min-kun becomes Hokage _

_The old man stepped down and handed his hat to Minato who is now the fourth Hokage and the best thing is we are a couple_

_**Now I know where I heard that name before Minato Namikaze was the name of the fourth Hokage wait one of my relatives was his girlfriend! But so far she has not mentioned any other Uzumaki living in Konoha why do I have her surname?**_

_I am getting married _

_It is a secret for now to protect me from min-kun's enemies but we are getting married so far other than us only the former Hokage _Jiraiya_ and Minato's students Rin and Kakashi know._

There is a picture underneath a red headed woman with green eyes is standing next to a blue eyed and blond haired man, Kushina and the fourth .

_**I don't look like Kushina at all in fact I look a lot like the fourth but Kushina is the one related to me **_

This proves how dense Naruto can be sometimes...

_Naruto _

**The heading of this page is Naruto I don't know what will be written on this page but it is going to be about me maybe why everybody hates me **

_I am going to have a bay as soon as the baby is born and I am able to defend myself me and min-kun are going to reveal our marriage _Jiraiya_ is going to be godfather ,we decided to call him after one of the characters in his novel "the Gusty ninja "he will be called Naruto._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Omake :**

Naruto grabbed the book underneath the diary it was title sealing book one he opened it to the page which said how to make a henge more durable stick this seal below onto yourself after performing the henge

Naruto quickly formed wrote the seal on a piece of paper with his blood then used sexy no jutsu and stuck it on but in the rush he had gotten one of the seals wrong as he placed it on himself he felt lighter looking at the book it said the only way to dispel the seal enforced henge was to cut the chakra flow feeding the jutsu

Naruto stopped the chakra flow but nothing happened realisation dawned on him ...

"**ahhh I've turned myself into a girl noooo".**

**I am sorry for the late chapter but my mum banned me from the computer for all but school homework so I had to sneak on to write this chapter sorry again **


End file.
